


Seis

by MR01



Series: Tera [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: AU no one asked for but received, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Feelings, Gen, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Reylo sprinkles, Single Dad Din Djarin, Slow Burn, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: When the underdog Din 'Mando' Djarin wins the Jedi's Spirit Jubilee with the assistance of his honestly adorable child, Kylo Ren has no choice but to host a dinner for his champions. This is the way.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/The Mandalorian
Series: Tera [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588015
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own either.

* * *

"Here is the thing mi cielo. You didn't even wait. That is my only.. mhm scratch that my biggest concern here, mijo."

Mando hugs his baby close as he shields him from the cheering masses and the sight of destruction.

Grogu coos in delight at all the positive attention they are getting. But he does look at little apologetic as he looks back at Din.

It is his parent's deathiversary and normally he had not gotten so choked up about this but this is the first time he has ever been part of a real family since then.

Now he has his little, perfect clan of two so he has to be careful.

It no longer just himself that he's gotta worry about.

He had really hoped that for once they could have just coasted past the danger-zone but nope, unfortunately.

Fate seems to always have other plans. Than to just give him the straight path.

His ship simply had to act booshie here of all places and require some hard to find and even harder to pay for space crystals.

So he could continue to hyper-jump away from all the assholes trying to kidnap his son.

Well here he is now. In a coliseum full of traders and Jedi's. Empire folk.

His chosen people's sworn enemies composed of so far mostly jackass space wizards.

And he of course somehow ended up dead center in the middle of this with his kin no-less.

As a Mandalorian clan of two competing for money.

Under no circumstances was he originally planning on involving his babe but things happened at the end of the third quarter.

With a heavy set slug that puked up acid and his kid pulverized him on the spot like a green demon puppy.

Leaving Din out of breath under his helmet and his little love-bug cooing in his arms.

* * *

"Oh shit, he won. Did you see that! Fuck, that was too much."

Kylo leans back against his chair. Looking dignified as he sighs in relief thinking this is good.

Good for him and his child. 

Goodness he just needs to breathe he is so freaking relieved.

He doesn't even know these people but he he'd been, rooting for them since the beginning.

When the underdog Din 'Mando' Djarin entered the contest.

Kylo was impressed but realistically speaking he hadn't exactly expected much.

He had heard the lore, stories about the Mandalorian.

Their Creed but that was in the past and there hadn't even been a peep from them lately.

With the whole resistance shindig going on. He kind of expected them to not be involved now.

So excuse him for not getting a boner like all of these people.

Still when it turns out that said warrior wins the Jedi Jubilee with the assistance of his honestly adorable child, Kylo Ren is left speechless. 

On top of that he is left with no choice but to host a dinner for his champions.

_This is the way._

Their silly mantra making him chuckle slightly as he looks down at the victorious duo.

But that does not mean he didn't notice the tiny green boy just use the flipping Force to protect his Dad.

Or earlier when the guy proceeded to obliterate his enemies if they even looked at said wide-eyed miracle the wrong way.

Which was hot as hell in his opinion and okay that awe-inspiring pupper should come get their Dad before Kylo fucks th- nope.

He needs to concentrate and stop being so thirsty for the only person here with a functional laser gun.

One he's pretty sure has an even better aim because they sure as shit know how to use it.

Unlike most of the folks on his team. Which is kinda sad if he stops and actually thinks about it for more than a minute.

* * *

"Welcome to my home, Champions. Make yourselves comfortable."

Kylo removed his cloak and helmet expecting the Mandalorian to do the same, since the baby's adorable face was exposed.

When said guest just stood there, miraculously still alive after Kylo's intense staring all three of them moved on from the situation with a heavy silence.

Well okay. Kylo can respect their customs.

He's not used to it but he can certainly put in the effort.

"Hmm well..what are your names?" 

The Mandalorian stares at him then at his child and he clears his throat.

Saying.

"Din but Mando works too and this is Grogu. I hadn't had a chance to name him yet when I found it turns out he already had one."

And it's Kylo's turn to just stare at them awkwardly.

So the kids adopted. Cute. Sad but cute.

"Would you like to ask anything before we commence with the feast." He doesn't know what to say now, he doesn't have friends.

Everyone here is useless and he sure isn't exactly going out of his way to be social even if they weren't.

But he is the freakin Supreme Leader of a massive army. That's gotta count for something.

"You gotta restroom. We gotta freshen up."

Both look at the cute child. Who just coos as he waddles towards Kylo's lightsaber.

Before a stormtrooper is stupidly reaching to detour the kid only to find the baby Mandalorian's daddy and Kylo glaring at them specifically.

Mando because a reprogrammed nanny droid had told him of a few shitty tales involving their kind in regards to cruelty and Kylo because he had just wanted to let things play out so he could go from there.

Well this dude's getting fired and possibly killed, it'll depend on his mood later on.

Kylo clears his throat, facing his guests completely.

"Yes, of course. Someone will show you to your quarters. There are towels in the facilities and will be a fresh set of clothes for you both when you get out."

Thinking that he was being slick as he peppered in the words, "oh don't forget to remove your helmet. People would love to see your face."

Kylo begins to turn. Stilling when Din speaks up. His words clear as the sky on this planet.

"I don't think so, Chief. It's important to my Creed. So I'm just telling you now that I won't comply."

" I see this in the nicest way possible but how you take it is your choice."

And everything in the busy hallway leading to the dining room goes dead silent.

Many are mentally saying RIP to this masked man and his balls of steel because no one refused Ren, like ever.

Well unless they wanted to die or are his kinda girlfriend Rey but that's a different story. 

They don't expect to actually see Kylo consider it or hear him mumble the words 'fair enough' before he snatched his cape from a stromtrooper.

Probably for the effect of finesse and to look cool because all of a sudden it began to flow with the wind. 

As he left he called out the words, "Call me Kylo or Supreme Leader. Not Chief, got it Mando." 

And if his heart summersaults when the Mandalorian chuckles or the child coos as if he is in on the joke he doesn't think too much about it.

* * *

"Wee woo, haha. I'm going to get you." Din and his cute baby are sitting in the nicest tub they have collectively ever seen.

It is so big for a minute there Mando had assumed that it was a pool but one of the servants had assured him that it isn't.

And they are alone with his baby giggling his life away at a toy space ship replica of Kylo's tie silencer.

But he would really like to properly shower too because his helmet is growing humid in here.

So he breathes before removing his helmet off completely.

Covering his baby's eyes with a hand towel and for the first time in a long time he feels his heart ache with the thought of loneliness.

He feels this overwhelming urge like he wants to cry because his dearest love won't be able to see his face.

Won't ever know what he looks like under his helmet if they somehow find his family or planet before he is of age to be a full fledged Mandalorian who can continue his legacy.

He vows then and there to somehow change that or find a loophole on the other hand he honestly believes in, respects the Creed.

That does not deter him from saying the words.

"One day. You will see my face, I promise. And you'll be like 'ah, he's hideous.' Just be patient okay." He smiles at his beautiful foundling.

And his happy cooing is a gift. Unable to keep himself from laughing when his cutie pie just uses his magic powers to make bubbles pop and float from the water.

Din he takes advantage of this distraction to clean himself quickly.

Dunking his head in the water after having scrubbed his face and hair thoroughly.

Once they are both done simply soaking in the water and sweet smelling soaps they hear a knock at the door.

Letting them know that dinner is almost ready and that they have fruity drinks awaiting them by a table.

* * *

"Damn, this feels nice." Din looks at his tiny companion though his helmet.

To see if he agrees and he is showing tiny teeth to signify that yes he also approves of the fabric for this clothes.

When they see Kylo again he is holding a funky looking weapon.

One of the servants helps him out by saying that it's a lightsaber, their Supreme Leader's weapon of choice.

"Leave us."

He spoke to the previously empty seeming room but Din tensed up when he realized just how many potential threats had really been here.

"You clean up nice." Kylo doesn't skip a beat as he tosses him his lightsaber. Which lead to a number of actions.

The first being Mando moves to evade the attack, moving to side step it.

Kylo stops it completely, holding it in place. Probably about to say that he just wanted to see what he was made of.

Then his little darling misread the situation and redirected the attack.

The lightsaber.

It took both Mando's swiftness and Kylo's quick thinking to prevent the prince from knowing harm.

"Holy shit, that was awesome. Terrifying but amazing all at once." And to further his amusement a few strands of hair fall from him.

With Mando not thinking twice as he kneels before him. Bowing his head low.

Setting his pride aside completely for the sake of his beautiful child.

Because he knows even without personally knowing him or of his feats that this man, this prince holds real power.

And not just the one passed down to him by birthright. It's something that he's worked at getting, earned.

He does not expect the guy to bend to his level before actually sitting on the floor and letting him know that everything is fine.

That he should never bow to anyone because coming from a Mandalorian, from him it was just wrong.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing, in fact I do. For my actions."

Kylo leans a little forward, his handsome face demonstrating sincerity when he looks at this warrior and his now distressed looking kid.

And he feels like an asshole. Like when he was Ben so long ago and was still getting scolded by his parents or uncle.

He doesn't know how to react when strong arms encircle his waist tightly or he hears the light sounds of muffled crying and he really feels like a dick now.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Kylo looks in-between the Mandalorian's back and the tiny green child and he rubs small circles on his back like his mom used to do before he trained as a Jedi.

When Mando lets go a couple of minutes have gone by.

And Kylo had tried hard not to snoop but he did, having only caught glimpses of Din's mind because he didn't dare to delve deeper.

With the tiny tyke pulling on his robe now. Clearly requesting to be lifted so that he can show him how it's done.

So he can better comfort his father and Kylo is just in love with their family.

He thinks he'd like to keep them around forever.

* * *

"We need a few minutes! Tell them all to fuck off for half an hour or I will destroy everything they have ever loved."

Kylo had excused himself from their company saying that he had a few matters to attend to and Mando feels embarrassed yet comfortable now, relaxed even.

With his baby safe in his arms. But the walls don't hide much as far as soundproofing goes so Din caught most of that.

He is wondering if there was anything in that drink in his temporary chamber or coating in the atmosphere because he is just wearing his emotions on his sleeve today.

He would like to have the feast be over with so he can take his winnings a repair his ship.

But his mind is bent on replaying the previous display of intimacy between himself and the prince.

Standing up and chancing taking a peak outside.

He sees people rearranging furniture and Kylo glaring at the group of chefs as he says that the food here could definitely be better.

That they should dispose of it and start fresh.

Which is a little unfair. The food from here looks mouth watering and they could also always give the food away to civilians.

It is just a thought, it is a complete feast after all. And it would suck to see it go to waste.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kylo had returned some time later having finished up with his duties.

When he spotted Mando rocking his beloved spawn in his arms as he pointed at artwork by a shelf of books. 

"Waiting for dinner so that we can be on our way." Din made a silly face when the kid giggled and the he felt a little embarrassed as he remembered that he was still wearing his helmet.

Sometimes the weight of it isn't so heavy.

"Oh right, about that. I have decided that you and yours here are to spend the night as my guests." 

He doesn't give them much room for protest as they watch a few servants walk in.

Quickly, quietly and most importantly, efficiently setting up a small spread of snacks.

The drinks and entrees coming in next.

"I shall host the feast in your honor tommorow. Someone will notify you with a timeframe that works for me." Kylo flashes him a tight smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes in a convincing enough way.

Before he is spinning on his heel having dismissed himself from their presence. 

The words 'we cannot stay long' making Kylo stop in place before he looks over his shoulder.

The Supreme Leader's excuse being "I'm afraid the food's quality tonight failed to meet my expectations." Then, 'stay. Would you.'

And Mando just groans because even though he's not held captive he is feeling like a prisoner.

He apparently didn't wait to see if the Overlord, Prince or whatever his people called him left because he didn't expect to hear the words.

"Enjoy yourselves tonight my champions."

And he didn't bother to turn around partly because he was slightly embarrassed and also cause he was now working on seating his little munchkin on a floating high chair.

He kinda saluted then just said "right, will do. Also thank you for the food."


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"Alrighty I guess. Let's get to eating." Mando doesn't trouble himself with asking many questions. He grabs his fork and digs in.

His helmet making things a little difficult but by now he's already used to it so it's not much of a bother.

This place is like a slightly grimmer version of the tales he used to hear as a child. All luxury and clean, huge but mostly barren except for the staff or guards.

So far Dan hasn't seen any other members of the royal family if this Prince even has one. No kids, no spouse or concubines in sight.

_Is the boy even close to anyone?_

The thought that ran through his mind apparently also ran out his mouth as well because the next thing he knows the servant girl that had been babysitting for him all day.

Chasing Grogu around on top of her daily duties, is answering.

"Not really. He had a lieutenant. He absolutely hated the guy, it was mutual but they kind of had a friendship."

"Then there's Rey. His kind of girlfriend, she stops by the palace at odd times of the day once every other month then disappears like a spirit."

The mousy woman sets a few more plates down as another servant offered him more wine.

He knows the girl is doing him a favor by talking to him. She had been the one to help him earlier.

He just wishes she would stop moving around so much. Then again she is doing her job so he won't complain.

"What happened to the food of tonight's feast. This seems too small to be what Kylo was planning."

The servants look at each other. Someone new giving Grogu a decent portion of dessert.

She lowers her voice as if what says next is supposed to stay a secret. 

"As far as the Castle staff is concerned it get discarded. The Supreme Leader said as long as he didn't know about it."

"It's not his concern. So we hand it out in rations throughout some houses in need."

She offers him a little smile. "He throws a fit like what you heard earlier about once a week. It works out great for us. And the Chefs are in on the secret so they don't take it to heart."

Din takes another bite of his food. Feeling a little better about eating here. 


End file.
